


Second Nature

by CatDcruz23



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatDcruz23/pseuds/CatDcruz23
Summary: This side of her was like second nature, she just never wanted to be this person with Becky.





	Second Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all thanks so much for the love of the other fic, i hope you all enjoy this one too. I promise I will try to write something a little more happy. 
> 
> This is my take on the rumor of a double turn. 
> 
> Love forever and always, CatD23

Second Nature

The frustrations were starting to boil over, what did Charlotte have to do to put Becky away? Becky has kicked out of everything Charlotte brought her way and has broken every submission. Charlotte sat on the mat with her back leaning on the turnbuckle, staring at her former best friend, her former girlfriend. Becky was struggling to move let alone get up, but still she was trying and Charlotte was losing her mind. Charlotte ran a hand through her hair before slowly using the ropes to pull herself back to her feet; she leaned back against the turnbuckle and took another moment to breath. 

This match was everything that the fans wanted it to be, it was brutal, it was personal, it was raw and it was emotional. Both women put their all into this match; this was about more than just the title this was about the history between the two. Neither women were going to give up, but now Charlotte was at a loss. She had done all she could and Becky would not stay down, so maybe now it was time to go to a place she didn’t want to go back to. 

Charlotte watched as Becky rolled to the ropes and brought herself into a sitting position; she took a breath and looked up at Charlotte with a small smirk. “That all you got, Queen?” 

Charlotte felt a new wave of anger explode and she charged at Becky, straddling her waist and throwing punches. Becky tired her best to block them but her exhaustion was taking over and she couldn’t hold her arms up as much as she wanted. Finally Charlotte stood back up and moved away from Becky, a snarl on her face as she glared at her former love, she rolled out of the ring and started to dig under the ring. Charlotte could hear the crowd start getting louder, excited to see what Charlotte was about to do. 

Becky was starting to get to her feet, her back turned to where Charlotte was, and she used the ropes to pull her body back up. Just as Becky stood on her own, her legs almost gave out and she stumbled back but she didn’t get too far before she felt metal smack her back. Becky heard the bell ring over the crowd and the ringing in her ears from the pain, before she could register what happened the chair came down on her three more times. 

Charlotte threw the chair down in frustration and pulled Becky up before tossing her out of the ring, Charlotte quickly followed her. Charlotte bent down once more and began searching under the ring; she could hear the fans booing her but all she felt was the anger of the last few weeks finally erupting in her. The champ stood back up with two items in hand, handcuffs and a kendo stick. Charlotte quickly secured Becky to the ropes, right beside the ring post, and stood back against the barricade with the kendo stick in hand. 

She watched as the realization started to kick in for Becky, she was trapped and she was open and there was nothing she was going to be able to do to stop what was coming. Charlotte had cuffed her hands to the middle rope leaving her truly unable to do anything, and her body fully exposed. Becky pulled on the cuffs a few times before realizing it was futile and turned her eyes to Charlotte, a smile tugged at Becky’s lips. 

Charlotte closed the gap between the two of them and grabbed Becky’s jaw, forcing their eyes to connect. “I never wanted to do this, you brought this on yourself” 

“I made you cheat to keep my title?” Becky questioned, never one to back down.

“You made this side of me come out again” Charlotte growled out before pushing Becky’s face and stepping back.

Before Becky had a chance to respond Charlotte smacked her with the kendo stick, using all of her strength to do so, Becky tried to curl her body to ease the pain but the handcuffs prevented it. Charlotte shook her head before striking Becky with five more skin ripping shots to her abdomen and sides, Becky sunk down to one knee and Charlotte took two more shots to her back before the third strike broke the stick on Becky’s back. Charlotte dropped the stick and leaned back once more, she couldn’t believe it when Becky began to stand up once more, it was clear now though that Becky was feeling it and she was struggling to stand. This was just this woman being defiant to Charlotte, doing all she can to make Charlotte feel like nothing she could do was enough. Charlotte knew though, it was going to take one more shot to put Becky down. 

“Do it” It seemed like Becky knew it too. “Do it, you know you want to” 

Charlotte crossed over to Becky and leaned in, pushing their lips together. The crowd went silent, not quiet believing what they were seeing, Becky and Charlotte had been clear about their friendship but they had kept this on the down low. The loss of their friendship had been hard but the loss of this had broken something in Charlotte, feeling the way Becky kissed her back in this moment, Charlotte knew it broke a park of Becky too even though she had been the cause of this…In Charlotte’s opinion. Charlotte pulled her lips away from Becky’s and moved them to her ear. 

“One last kiss” Charlotte whispered as she stepped back. 

If anyone were to ask her later Charlotte would not have an answer as to what possessed her to do that, but she couldn’t help herself. It would be their last kiss, this whole thing had ended their relationship and maybe she just wanted one more moment with the woman that used to hold her heart before crushing it. 

Charlotte and Becky locked eyes for a moment before Charlotte rushed forward, driving her boot into Becky’s face and in turn smashing the back of Becky’s head into the ring post and knocking her out. It was in that moment that the rest of the world came back and the crowds distain for her was louder, the ref was begging Charlotte to leave Becky alone and the medics rushed passed her. Charlotte slowly began backing her way, ripping her title out of the ref’s hands as she went. 

Charlotte had kept her eyes on Becky as she backed up the ramp, this side of her was like second nature but she just never wanted to be like this with Becky again. Charlotte had truly hoped that they were passed this but sadly that wasn’t true. Becky wanted this and she got it, the weeks leading up to today was pushing to the moment that Charlotte would snap and today it all came out in a brutal and unforgiving way.


End file.
